


Unique

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [71]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Names, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Glenn Rhee Lives, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Glenn wants to name the baby after someone special and Maggie wants it to have a unique name.





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt on comment_fic: The Walking Dead - Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene - talking about names for their baby

"Richard," Glenn spoke as he looked over at Maggie. "We should name the baby Richard."

Maggie laughed as she crinkled her forehead, "In honor of Rick?" she questioned as she snuggled into Glenn in bed. Tired after a long day of planting crops at Hilltop.

Glenn nodded his head with a bittersweet smile. "Yeah, I mean he's saved my life so many times over and if it's a boy I want to name the baby Richard."

Maggie only smiled before resting her hand on her stomach. "I'll consider it yeah but I think our baby deserves it's own unique name."


End file.
